Hotfix 17.2
On Thursday, July 15th, 2010, at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be brought down for server maintenance and a Hotfix. SWG 7th Year Anniversary *The Year 2 gift is live! Bounty Hunter *All Bounty Hunters have received a free expertise respec. *Tangle Bomb 1-3 will now cause up to 15% increased action cost to targets. *The snare duration increase from Cruelty is now correctly applied to Tangle Bomb and Razor Net. *Advanced Armor Break now results in Ambush Tier 3-8 applying Armor Break twice to a target. *Advanced Armor Break no longer applies a 2% damage bonus to Ambush. It still applies a 10% critical hit chance to Ambush. *Improved Endurance, Marksmanship, Evasion and Pain Tolerance boxes. All of the boxes now offer 25 points per point invested. *Unlinked Relentless Onslaught and Take Cover. *Relentless Onslaught and Take Cover can now be used with all weapons. *Added the Survival Instinct box. It reduces the cooldown timer for the heal line by 2 seconds per point. *Unlinked Return Fire from Intense Assault. *Intense Assault now improves Assault damage by 5/10/15% *Ambush Intensity now improves Ambush damage by 10/20/30% *Melee Defense has been renamed to Honed Reflexes. It now offers 2 points of dodge per point. *Ranged Defense has been renamed to Reactive Armor. It now offers 2 points of Critical Hit Defense per point. *Improved Kinetic Armor to offer 500 points of kinetic armor per point invested. *Assault Efficiency and Ambush Efficiency now cost max 3 points for 5/10/20% action cost reduction. *Lethality now offers up to 20% action cost reduction to cripple. *Trap Extension now offers 10/20% trap action cost reduction. The box now also affects the range of dire traps. *Cruelty now offers up to 6 seconds cooldown reduction to cripple. *Innate Assault renamed to Enduring Assault. Enduring Assault gives a 40% chance of applying a 10% action cost reduction to assault. It can be stacked up to 5 times. *The link between Antagonize and Fumble has been removed. *The Absorption and Deflection boxes now offer innate armor instead of kinetic or energy protection. *Man hunter is now a 3 point box. Man Hunter now offer 2% strikethrough chance and 10% Improved Detects Camouflage per point. *The Arakyd Probe Droid will now warn the Bounty Hunter if the target has been inactive for 15 minutes or more. *The Arakyd Probe Droid will also warn the Bounty Hunter if the target is inside a structure that the Bounty Hunter is unable to enter, for example a house set to private or if the Bounty Hunter has been banned from entry. *When a player bounty is collected, mail will be sent to those who placed a bounty on the mark. This change is not retroactive - only bounties placed after this change will receive the mail notification. *Flawless Jewelry Set **All three levels of flawless bead now have a 100% defense bypassing effect. **Flawless bead will now only be consumed by Ambush, Antagonize, Assault, Cripple, Dread Strike, Fumble, Intimidate and Sniper Shot. **Flawless bead attacks should no longer have a chance to be incorrectly dodged. **Decreased the Flawless Strike cooldown by 5 seconds. **The Flawless Strike jewelry set now adds an innate 2% flawless bonus. **Flawless Strike no longer uses a proc based system. When the Flawless Strike ability is used, the Flawless Bead buff is applied to the BH. GCW *Messages to the GCW channel are now always timestamped, even if the "Timestamp Incoming Messages" Chat Option is not enabled. *Player Placed Factional Base **All player placed factional bases are now displayed under a new Player Placed Factional Base node/category on the Planetary Map that's visible to everyone. Remember, for PvP bases, the Active (sun) / Inactive (moon) icon before the base name indicates whether or not the PvP base is currently in its vulnerability state (Active/sun) or not (Inactive/moon). **The cap of the number of bases per planet will be proportionately divided between the 2 factions based on the GCW percentage score for the planet. The War Terminal/War Intel Pad/War Table GCW Report window displays the per faction cap as well as the planetary cap. **You can only place a base in a contested region if your side is winning the contested region by at least 51%. The Uncontested Region is excluded from this particular restriction. **A message will be sent to the GCW channel whenever a PvP player placed factional base changes its vulnerability status. **All GCW score contributions (including Factional Presence) made by the character occurring within range of a same-faction base will receive a bonus per base. The War Terminal/War Intel Pad/War Table GCW Personal Contribution window displays the bonus that you would receive at your current location. The bonus and range for each base type are as follows. ***Forward Outpost - 1%, 750m ***SF Forward Outpost - 2%, 750m ***Field Hospital - 3%, 1000m ***SF Field Hospital - 5%, 1000m ***Tactical Center - 6%, 1250m ***SF Tactical Center - 8%, 1250m ***Detachment Headquarters - 10%, 1500m ***SF Detachment Headquarters - 12%, 1500m *Cloning Sickness Perks And Restrictions **Once a faction controls at least 70% of a planet, the following cloning sickness perks and restrictions will apply to GCW officers. **For GCW officers of the winning faction, cloning sickness duration and removal cost will be reduced by 50%. Each additional 1% control above 70% will provide an additional 1% reduction in cloning sickness duration and removal cost, for a maximum of 80% reduction in cloning sickness duration and removal cost for 100% control of a planet. **For GCW officers of the losing faction, there will be a wait before the cloning sickness can be removed by the droid in the cloning facility, or pay a 50,000 credits surcharge to skip the wait. The wait is 60s, plus an additional 2s for each additional 1% control above 70%, for a maximum wait of 120s for 100% control of a planet. **Remember, cloning sickness perks and restrictions only apply to GCW officers. *Ground Factional Presence **The amount of ground FP you gain will scale relative to the number of other "FP eligible" characters of either faction within 500m of you. Maximum ground FP is earned when there are at least 7 other "FP eligible" characters of either faction within 500m of you. GCW City Invasions *You now have to return to the Factional Commander to complete the Eliminate Imperials and Eliminate Rebels quests. Empire Day *Fixed an issue that would gate people from the recruitment and vandalism events if they went neutral after starting one of the quests. Miscellaneous *Fixed lighting issue with Star Destroyer Solar Console. *The repair cost of the AT-ST and AT-XT has been reduced. *The number of waypoints has been increased to 250. NO TRADE/BIOLINK-ON-PURCHASE/BIOLINK-ON-DECONSTRUCTION Removal More items have been added to the list, http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/...opic_id=1080498 Category:Updates